random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Codes...
'Pig Latin:' Pig Latin: I'm pretty sure that's a code. So, I shall attempt to use it! Try to figure out what the sentences in Pig Latin says below. If you get all of them right, I'll give you a cookie! Here we go! Ancay ouyay igurefay outway atwhay isthay eansmay? Iamondday&Ubiesray isway awesomeway! Ustjay iddingkay... owWay, isthay isway upidstay. And last but not least... ouYay inallyfay iguredfay itway outway! ere'sHay ouryay ookiecay. 'My Code (a.k.a., Ruby Code):' Okay, Pig Latin seems a bit hard. Here's a code I call Ruby Code. Okay, so this one is easy. Each letter represents the next letter to it. Example: A=B, B=C, C=D, etc. Now that you know that, can you figure this out? Jt uif Svcz Dpef fbtz? Looks hard, doesn't it? I know; I had some trouble with it myself... If you have any other codes you made up, let me know! Or, I should say that in Ruby Code. Jg zrv ibwf boz puifs dpeft zrv nbef vq, mfu nf lopx! I think I messed up on my own code... Awesome Code: The Awesome Code is actually a bit easy.You put the letter "A" in front of every letter.If you were to say "Awesome Code" in awesome code it would turn out like this:Aawaeasaoamaea Caoadaea.Try to figure THIS out: Eaaasaiaeara tahaaana Paiaga Laaataiana! If you read that correctly you get a caoaoakaiaea!Heh. crazy code This code is really simple, any and all words mean I'M CRAZY so hiyoujoking would be I'M CRAZY Back-Half code ﻿Here is a code I call the "Back-Half code". Its a bit tricky. Here is how it works. EXAMPLE: You half the word (If it has odd numbers add the letter M to the end) like this. Chic kenm. Then switch it around like this: Kenm chic. Then put it backwards. So chicken would e Cihcmnek. Try it! Electrical Outlet Code AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! :( Chinese Pig Latin LOLwhut? You basically add -ong to all consonants and sound out vowels. LIKE THIS: rong a nong dong o mong Do you get it? would be: dong o yong o u gong e tong i tong? It's simple when u get teh hang of it... fong a rong tong song =P Another Code ﻿Each letter is the next one on the keyboard. If it is a letter at the end, you use the key from the other side, so H=J T=Y Z=X A=S B=N and so on. However, L=A P=Q M=Z. Those are the only exceptions.﻿ Figure out this message O aolr yityard! Meap Code ﻿Everything in Meap code is Meap! So, Meap means banan, fried chicken, turtles, anything you want it to mean, so just call someone a Meap or say Meap. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP SingStar Code ﻿Basically,you just sing a sentence in a very confusing way.I can't TYPE it,because it involves a vocal impression. Cheat Codes Cheat Codes Are for Video Games.They Basically Have Things Like Up,Up,Down,Down,Left,Right,Left,Right,B,A,Start.Sometimes They Spell put words like B,Up,Down,Down,Y(Buddy) or Left,Up,X,Up,Right,Y(Luxury)﻿.Codes from the games "Contra" and "Dance Central". Neo-Ruby Code: Okay, so this is like the Ruby Code I made (I also realize a bunch of people are posting codes here. Keep up the good work)! Anyway. the Neo-Ruby Code something I tried to make harder. You see, it retains the some of the features of the Ruby Code, but with numbers. Then, convert those numbers into letters. I know it seems confusing, so let me show you a example: Now, here's is a word in numeric form. (Oh yeah, you have to write the Neo-Ruby Code in a special way. Don't worry, I'll show you.) 26 5 2 18 1. Okay, so think: What is the 26th letter of the alphabet? 5th? 2nd? 18th? 1st?!?!?! Okay, it'a easy. The word is Zebra; Z=26, E=5, B=2, R=18, A=1. So, do you understand? (Oh, and to spaces to indicate different words, double space it.) ANOTHER Example: 1 16 16 12 5 19 1 21 3 4 5. See, it says Apple Sauce. (Yes, I know it's actually applesauce. I was just trying to show an example.) Now that you (probably) understand, here is your word (or number, I guess) to figure out: 19 15 2 15 18 5 4! Let's see who gets it right... back code yet anouther of kokori9's codes (that's me), this code is simple. it's just it all backwards, try this eve saw dam ta mada If you want to make it harder reverse the words too. like this mada ta dam saw eve (...yes i know eve spelled backwards is eve) Cambridge Code Is REALLY called the Cambridge University Code,but I call it Cambridge Code for short.Ok,here's the back story.At Cambridge University they found that the mind reads words as a WHOLE,not letter by letter.So the whole word can be a mess,BUT the first and last letter stay in the same place.Read THIS! Are You Radenig Tihs Creroclty?Sieorulsy,Jsut Aaimzng.GO HMUAN BARIN! Let's see if you read that correctly,eh(i'm not canaidian)? Random Code gsjdfsafsahjdtdfsafrewalllewhrdiwar fjwerdger;lktlkrelgdertew fgjasjdfekwreuwt tgkfgjeffgdsrewi Q Code You replace q,w,r,t,y,and p with "Z", s,d,f,g,h,j,k,l and "Q" and z,x,c,v,b,n,m with "P" So "Random" would be: Zapqop. It's confusing but if you see the "Code List(Poqe Qiqz)" you can get it. Regular Code Everything is "OHHH" "1 letter words are "O" OHHH OHH OHHHHH OHH O! Ups And Downs Code This is a code in which YoU dO tHiS!TrUsT mE,iT cAn GeT hArD At TiMeS.Now figure out what the code says below and you get a CoOkIe! CaN yOu ReAd ThIs CoRrEcTlY?iF sO,hErE's YoUr CoOkIe!! Next code Simple. B=C C=D D=E E=F F=G G=H H=I I=J J=K K=L L=M M=N N=O O=P P=Q Q=R R=S S=T T=U U=V V=W W=X X=Y Y=Z Z=A. Category:Random Works! Category:Q&A Category:Sports Category:Random